


Our Catalyst

by kipli



Series: His Series [7]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about three weeks after the last fic, the surprise arrival of JD's brother Dan tilts Cox and JD's relationship off balance. *Originally published October 2007*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> **New Notes:** This is the last fic in this series. I have a few other stand alone fics that might make it on to AO3 still but thank you to everyone who finds these and leaves a kudos or comment.
> 
>  **Old Notes:** Hickies, Handcuffs, Minor (but Major for me the fluff queen) Angst, THE Conversation. Oh man. This fic. I apologize already to fans of Dan. I love the man. I swear. I hope I don't start coming off as the person who always turns her villains into assfaces... what with my Jordan being heavy on the bitch scale in this series, and now this. However, I really don't care. Because of him, we got one of the most amazing string of scenes I've ever written. Ninth PoV switch onward. I love love love it. That ninth PoV switch (with them beside the car) made my friggin day when I wrote it.

I don't even try to hide my smirk as I dip my tongue into my pudding snack, sticking it in as far as it'll go, to lick out the last bits of pudding clinging to the sides. I flick my tongue dramatically back into my mouth and smack my lips loudly--mmm, vanilla--before dipping my tongue back into the cup all over again. I work methodically at getting every last bit of the vaguely _familiar_ white cream out of the plastic cup with my tongue.

Perry grunts just softly beside me, still pretending not to watch, and shifts in his spot on the couch. He quickly clears his throat and fiddles with the remote as he tries to cover up his verbal reaction to my teasing.

Ha! So not fooling me, mister. That'll teach him to try and watch women's volleyball in front of me.

I shift my legs curled up in his lap, lightly rubbing my thigh against the tent forming in his sweats, as I give up on using my tongue and instead stick a finger in to swirl around the edges of the cup. I gather up the last of the vanilla pudding and slide my index finger into my mouth, sucking firmly with a satisfied hum.

Perry's hips arch up some, pinning himself more tightly against my thigh, even as he continues to keep his head staring resolutely ahead at the television. He only gives in to stealing glances my way out of the corner of his eye. But then he finally gives a short groan as I slide my finger out of my mouth, only to lap at the bits of pudding stuck to my knuckles.

You are _so_ easy to tease, Perry. Just a couple weeks together and I've already got you completely figured out.

I continue to smirk at him, rubbing my thigh up and down his hidden, firming cock, as I tease, "You'd better not try and pretend you're still watching the volleyball game, Perry, or I'm going to be mighty pissed about that hardon you're sporting..."

He actually manages a semi-nonchalant shrug and leans back, moving his hands to rest them on top of his head, as he tries not to notice my continued rubbing at his cock. "What can I say, it's a beautiful sport. Don't tell me you don't admire the... _physique_ of the athletes, Newbie." He finally turns and gives me a real look, eyes alight with the continued teasing. "And I do happen to know that you're _quite_ the boob man, soooo..."

Oh god, don't make me have to hurt you, Perry.

I pout just slightly as I slide forward, up sideways onto his lap, rocking my ass against his hips. His arms instantly drop down to hold me right where I am, clinging to my left hip. I purr with a triumphant grin, "Well I _happen_ to know you're quite into _my_ ass... and lips... and tongue... and I somehow doubt those 'athletes' held your attention for more than two seconds with me here..."

He finally concedes to my victory with a grumbled, "Mmm, not even that long." Perry catches my mouth for a deep, thorough kiss--damn, the things he does with his tongue, seeking out every sugary nook in my mouth--and tightens his hold on me so he can thrust against my ass and thigh.

I sigh happily against his lips when we finally part for air. I love this. I love the ease of the teasing. I love the playfulness from him. Even if he's being a slight ass while he's at it. Because, well, that's just the way Perry is. And I like that just fine too...

His tongue flicks out to glide along my lower lip, sending a shiver down me at the wet, smooth touch, before he growls softly, "Always one _hell_ of a goddamn tease, JD."

I pin him down with my patented serious glare--which is really more of a firm pout--and reach behind me to snag the remote from him, turning the stupid television off. "No ogling bikini babes while I'm in the room."

"Mmm, but then where's the fun?"

I grumble at him and chuck the remote to the far end of the sofa. I bet he left that stupid game on just to get me to react. Damn him! He also knows me far too well already! I rub a hand across his thin t-shirt, batting my eyelashes coyly at him, even as I growl menacingly, "So you don't piss me off and I let you ogle me instead?"

"But I 'pissed you off' and got a lap full of seductive Newbie for my trouble..." Perry flashes me a wide smirk. "Honestly, I don't see the downside here, Melissa."

Finally I look away with a maybe slightly sincere huff. "Fine. You're bored with me already. Ogle all the beach bimbos you want. I'll just go sleep at my place tonight and--"

I move to get up but he just tightens his hold on me, sliding his arms further around my waist, to pull me down against his chest. "Oh calm yourself, Caroline," he interrupts my storming off. As I continue to look away, he drops his voice, whispering warmly in my ear, "JD. You've _always_ garnered my complete and full attention from the moment you've stepped into a room. Don't go thinking that'll change."

Maybe it's because of the freshness of our relationship. Maybe it's because we're still feeling each other out, still settling into our new roles. Maybe it's because I always worry. But my heart skips at his words before my shoulders relax, and I realize I was just kind of, slightly, a little bit worried that he had been really ogling those chicks. That he _was_ tired of me already. Shit, how fragile is your ego, JD? I mean, come on, you had him moaning at you sucking pudding off your fingers a few moments ago, and now you're suddenly worried he's ready to move on?

As I relax again in his arms, Perry slides a hand up underneath the side of my shirt, brushing a warm touch along my ribs. His voice dips, reminding me again of the hard cock pressing against my thigh, as he breathes again into my ear, "You done with the sudden tantrum there, Princess?" He soothes the tease with a flick of his tongue along my earlobe, sending another shiver down my spine. "Because ever since you brought that pudding cup out here, I've been aching to put that tongue of yours to better use..."

I can't help the smirk forming on my lips again. I knew it was me and not the beach bimbos... Well, mostly knew anyway. I roll my hips in his lap, grinding slightly against his cock, as I bat my eyelashes coyly. "There's something... _better_ that I could be doing with my tongue?"

He snorts and nips at my jawline. "Oh the Little Miss Innocent act is _so_ never going to work at this stage, Newbie."

I restrain the urge to giggle--little miss innocent, I'll have to try that line out on Elliot--and instead smirk wider at him, sliding slowly off his lap. I run my hands down his chest and stomach as I do so, ending up brushing down his thighs as I slide off onto my knees in front of him. I cock my eyebrows up at him staring intently down at me. "Would this be the 'something better' you were thinking of?" I brush my hands back up his thighs to hook on to the hem of his sweats.

He groans low in his throat as he slides his hips forward toward the edge of the couch. "Oooh, definitely headed in the right direction there, Jenna."

I love that look. The way his eyes start to glaze over, to burn for me. Such a thrill. Each and every time. Because I never really thought he'd ever look at me that way...

I dip my head to brush my lips over his still concealed cock, earning another deep groan from him. I pause there just a moment, enjoying watching his squirm a bit beneath my still hands and mouth, before tugging at his sweats, pulling them down to--

The living room echoes with the sound of three firm knocks.

"Fuck," Perry growls between his teeth as he shoots a glare toward the front door.

Of course. Of course someone had to go knocking on his apartment door right _this_ moment... though a few moments later would've had Perry ignoring whoever it was completely. Then again from the pitiful whimpers he gives as he looks back down at me between his thighs, I know he's tempted to ignore the door anyway.

Whoever it is doesn't give up, pounding the door with another round of loud knocks.

People are _supposed_ to interrupt us at work, not here! The tension that returns to Perry's shoulders is nearly unbearable. Fuck, this isn't fair. Who in the hell could it be? Who would just drop by? It can't be Jordan. She has Jack for another two days. She'd have no reason to stop by, and even if she did, she'd be kicking and shouting to announce it was her, so we wouldn't blow her off.

Perry snarls in the door's direction again, "God _damn_ it..."

"I can--I can tell them to go away," I mutter as I scramble to get up.

He snags me by the wrist and pulls me back down onto the couch. "No no, I'll answer it. You can never manage to tell anyone to scram. You'll just end up inviting them in for tea again, Bridget."

"I only did that once!" She'd had such a sweet smile... who was I to know she wanted to tell us we were both going to burn in hell for our evil ways... Oh my but such a sweet smile. 

He snorts as he drags himself up onto his feet, amidst another round of loud knocks. "Don't you go anywhere, Beautiful."

I grin up at him as he eyes me appreciatively--I hope he remembers to hide himself behind the door some, because that tent in his sweats is so not going unnoticed by whoever's on the other side--and watch as he sidesteps his way to the door.

Finally he huffs a loud "What?!" as he swings open the door.

"Hey Coxirooni!"

My whole body, my whole being freezes at the chipper, snappy voice that greets Perry.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

"Da--Dan?" I actually stutter as I stare at the lanky man standing outside my door. What in the--Why is he--How could he--Fuck!

"I see you're _happy_ to see me, Coxxie." Dan waggles his eyebrows at my sweats--oh jesus christ, could you turn a deeper shade of red right now, Per?--before bumbling on. "I assume my little brother's over?" Without being invited in, he pokes his head inside and spots JD gawking in terror at us. "Johnny! And here I was half convinced that Christopher was just pullin' my leg."

Turk? Turk told him that JD was over here? That pissant, little baldheaded girl couldn't keep his goddamned mouth shut...

With both of us in shock at the sudden family reunion, Dan manages to easily slide past me and into the apartment, loping his way over to JD as he tosses a look around the living room.

"Nice place ya got here, Coxxie. No wonder you two don't hang out much at Johnny's."

JD's mouth works a moment without managing to form any words, shock still plastered all over his face, before finally he utters with a squeak, "What... What are you _doing_ here, Dan?"

"Well, see, I was planning on being in town this week for a while now. Donut shop. Big big happenings. Long story. Fill ya in later." What did the donut shop desperately need a bartender for their new 'Booze and Bearclaws' specialty? "Anyway, I've been callin' _your_ phone at _your_ apartment but all I ever get is Christopher or the answering machine. Catchy jingle on that thing right now, by the way. But so after about a dozen times of Christopher's lame excuses, well I just got this _inkling_ that something was going on. I wasn't too surprised you weren't _at_ the apartment again when I showed up in person but you know Christopher can't lie to me with a straight face, _soooo_ a box of cupcakes and lots of whining later, he told me where you were hidin'."

"I'm not _hiding_ from you, Dan."

"Hypnotized and held prisoner, whatever." He plops down beside JD on the couch and kicks up his dirty sneakers onto my coffee table. "I must say again though, of all the places to be locked away in, this is definitely amongst the nicest, Coxxie."

I continue to stare dumbfounded at him from the door. So... So much to find annoying in this one human being that I just... I can't think straight. Where the hell to even ever start?! Oh lord...

In a stupor I finally manage to shut the door. I still cannot help staring at the goofy, slightly familiar though far more annoying little grin on Dan's face as he looks about my home. I never really expected to ever _see_ this sight...

Shit, do I need a drink!

JD stammers at Dan as I cross the room for the bar. "Hy--Hypnotized? Prisoner? What--What do you think is going on here?!"

Dan simply shrugs. "Coxxie's obviously brainwashed you for some fiendish reason. Though how exactly getting into your Spiderman boxers helps him take over the western United States, I'm not entirely clear on yet, but I'm workin' on it."

"Oh good god," I exclaim with a slight whimper as I uncap the scotch. Of course. Of course Dan would take issue with me. Well, it's not like I ever _tried_ not to torment Newbie's older, blundering brother. I know, it's my own fault. But I just... I just can't handle such horribly annoying people. I just can't.

At least he's taking issue with me personally and not the orientation of the relationship. No, we'll leave the gay bashing to my own sister. And goddamn it, I swear, _that_ reunion better be a long long loooong ways off.

Dan twists around at my exclamation beside the bar and flashes me a grin, as if he hadn't just accused me of seducing JD into all this. "Make me one too there, Chief."

I snarl at him as I reach for another glass. Where's that cheap bottle of crap Jordan gave me last Christmas...

"Dan," JD snaps. He clings to the back of the couch, most likely in an attempt _not_ to strangle his brother. "I am not being manipulated! I picked this! And what gives you the right to just _barge_ in here and judge something you know _nothing_ about?"

"Oh, Johnny Johnny Johnny. It'll be okay. Big brother's here now, and no matter what it takes, I'm going to fix this."

"Fix what?!" JD yelps.

"Fix whatever it is he's done to you, in the head, to get you to go along with this. I promise, I'll fix this, and then you'll realize that he's _completely_ wrong and no good for you."

I restrain the urge to toss the glass of scotch in Dan's face, instead flashing him a fake smile as I gingerly hand him the glass. "Ah, but isn't it so _nice_ to have you over, Dan."

"Why thank you, Coxxie!"

I bite my tongue as I come around the couch to sit to the other side of JD. I down most of my glass in one big swig. JD simply sits silently beside me, staring at Dan and shaking his head back and forth at the man. He has absolutely no idea how to deal with this. If it were up to me, I'd tell him to go fuck off and kick him the hell out, but I know, deep down, that JD needs the support of his family, just like he needs the support of his good friends.

Fine. So we'll have to deal with Dan. And if he doesn't come around--and soon-- _then_ I'll tell him to fuck off anyway.

I finish my scotch--Dan still timidly nursing his crap brand of scotch--and set my jaw as I growl over at the man, "So what did _Gandhi_ tell you, exactly?"

Dan snorts at me and beams that goofy grin again. It looks so much better on JD... "You and your little _nicknames_ there, Coxxie. Always slays me." But then instantly the look darkens as he inquires, though voice still light and cheerful, "Do you still use the girls names with Johnny when you're grinding that as--"

"Dan!" JD shrieks.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know. Christopher seemed to think it was possible, but then he hinted at evidence to the contrary..."

Jesus christ, am I tired of everyone knowing every intimate detail of our sex lives.

" _That_ is none of your goddamned business, _Dan_. Now can we stay on _topic_ here? Puh-lease?" I growl at him.

Dan simply shrugs at me. "What's there to tell?" Oh, do I hate that he's not afraid of me... because he really should be at this point. I snarl and he adds nonchalantly, "He said you're dating Johnny."

"And from _that_ you've decided that we're _all_ wrong?"

"Oh no." I tilt my head at him as he doesn't immediately go on. "No, it was the hours I've spent watching you _harass_ Johnny, albeit perfectly done harassment, _combined_ with Johnny's unflappable adoration for you, that makes me think this is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas."

"And now you're just misquoting bad movies," JD grumbles at him.

"Even so, the sentiment still stands!"

I scrub my hand over my face. So what he really thinks is this is all just a power trip for me and more hero worship from JD. Fantastic.

"Dan... It's not like I haven't heard this all before," JD says as he heaves a sigh and leans back against my shoulder. "What makes you think I'll listen to _you_ when I didn't listen to Turk?"

"Christopher is one smart cookie there, Johnny, and you should listen to him."

"Yeah, well, at least Turk trusts me well enough to let me make my own damn decisions."

"Okay, so maybe don't listen to him. Listen to me. This is bad. Stop it now. Move on."

"No! Dan! Shut up! Okay? This is just... stupid! You're not going to get me to just _change_ my mind because you _waltz_ in here and declare that this is 'all wrong', okay?"

"Fine fine. All right. A realization like this can be hard to grasp and can take time. But like I said, no matter what it takes, I'm _going_ to fix this, little brother."

I roll my eyes as I look away, sinking back against the couch with a half strangled huff. "And just _how_ will you go about that, big guy?"

And he flashes me another wide grin. "By hanging out with you guys till Johnny realizes what a mistake he's made."

"Oooooh no no no no. You are _not_ staying here."

"Ah, Coxxie, have a heart. I'll let you sleep on the couch."

I growl as I glare at him. If I punch his face in, then he can stay at the hospital... but then I'd have to treat him... dilemmas dilemmas...

Dan cracks slightly under my gaze, correcting himself, " _I'll_ take the couch?"

I sneer at him.

"Why can't you just be _happy_ for me, Dan?"

"Because, Johnny. Because I can't just sit back and let him... do this to you."

"Do what? Make me deliriously happy for a change?!"

Dan simply sighs, a flash of honest pain shimmering across his face, as he looks away with a shake of his head.

He really, truly believes that this is bad for JD. That I only wish to dominate and use JD... Well, he'll have one hell of a time trying to convince JD out of all this. JD's already convinced his friends that, if nothing else, he isn't being swayed, whether they agree or not. And anyway, Turk's poorly veiled insults at me have been few and far between as of late. There's no way his bumbling idiot of a brother will succeed where they failed. No way. Because he's held steadfast to this more tightly than even I had thought possible. After all those girls he's run from after things settled down... yet he's still here with me. Dan has no idea what he's up against.

I set my jaw as I wrap an arm around JD, pulling him up onto his feet with me. "It's getting late," I mutter.

"Thanks for the couch, Coxxie! Don't wear Johnny out, now."

I just grunt at him as I drag JD toward the bedroom.

Still. There's no way I'm lasting a week of this...

* * *

There's no way I'm lasting a week of this!

I collapse down onto the counter circling the nurse's station with an exhausted whimper.

He won't leave us alone together! Not for one second! And every word, every gesture from Perry gets a tut-tut and a head shake from Dan. I don't know how Perry hasn't throttled him yet!

"Did he leave?" Carla asks, patting the back of my head reassuringly from her spot behind the station.

"No," I whine into the counter as I turn my head to smush my face into it's cool, solid surface, muffling my voice. "He's off getting me coffee. Seriously, who thinks hazelnut and vanilla flavored goodness will tempt me to break up with my Perry goodness?"

"Is it that easy? Cause I would've done that weeks ago if it was."

And I can't help it. I smile a little bit into the counter. Because there's no real malice in Turk's voice. He's just teasing. And that's all. Well, one person finally convinced. 

"Not now, Turk," Carla mutters at him, though not harshly, obviously noticing it was a joke as well. I can hear her take a deep breath before she squeezes my shoulder. "JD. You've just got to tell him, very clearly, that you don't appreciate this heartwarming but moronic attempt of brotherly concern and that you are going to do what you're going to do no matter what he says about it."

I turn my head to lay my cheek flat against the counter and look up at her with Turk beside her. I can't help the semi-angry glare that slides onto my face as I push myself up onto my elbows. All my pent up annoyance spills out as I snap, "Oh why _thank_ you, Carla! I never would've _thought_ to just _tell_ him to leave me the hell alone. However do you come up with such _ingenious_ advice?"

"Dude!" Turk gasps at me. "Channeling Cox a _little_ too much there."

I whimper again and collapse back down onto the counter. "Sorry. Dan's just... It doesn't matter _what_ I say, he completely writes it off. He doesn't believe me."

"It's all right, Bambi." Carla gives my shoulder another squeeze. "Well, if you've made it clear and he still won't leave it alone, the only thing to do is to ignore him while quietly trying to prove him otherwise. Or sic Perry on him. He's been biting his tongue all day for you, you know."

"I know..." And throughout most of this morning, I've wished Perry _would_ just tear Dan a new one and we could be done with him.

Still, my heart aches at how Perry is trying to let it all slide as best he can. That he'd put up with all this because he knows I don't _really_ want to tell Dan to fuck off... That he'd put up with it for me... I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, clinging to that happy little warm thought.

"Where is Cox anyway?" Turk asks.

Crap! I snap upright as I snag my pager to quickly shoot off a short text. I can't believe I didn't remember! Less moping, more typing! I toss a quick look around to be sure Dan is still nowhere to be found at the moment. Turk eyes me as I come around behind the station to duck down some. Carefully hidden, I finally explain, "He's been hiding in the restroom till I could get away from Dan."

"Sound _fun_ ," Carla snorts.

"It was that or he'd of killed Dan."

"That bad?"

"Oh well, you know how Perry _loves_ to have someone constantly analyzing everything he does. And did you know 'Claudia' means 'Lame'? I wonder when Dan had time to memorize a baby names book..."

"Probably while simultaneously learning how to be a _gigantic_ pain in my ass," comes Perry's voice as he rounds the corner. Did he run down the hallway when I paged him? He comes up beside me as I stand up from my crouch behind the counter, his hand sliding down my back to press warmly against the small of it. My heart skips at just that light touch. I can't help it. It's the most physical contact we've had all day. And it's nearly lunch... which sends my mind skipping towards other 'contact' that usually occurs during our lunches... Perry looks up and down the corridor behind us. "Where's he at?"

"Getting coffee." No time. Not enough time. I snag Perry by the collar of his lab coat and drag us both back toward the nearest patient's room. Perry's eyebrows raise at me even as his eyes flash with clear interest.

Turk immediately calls after us. "Wait wait wait! What are we supposed to tell Dan?"

Perry snaps his head around to shoot Turk with a look. " _You_ aren't allowed to talk. If he asks questions, Carla's the only one allowed to answer."

Turk frowns at him, folding his arms over his chest with a pout, muttering, "I tried my best last night, damn it, but he had cupcakes..."

Carla's gaze suddenly flicks up to Turk. "He gave you _cupcakes?_ You didn't _eat_ any, did you?"

"Er... N--No, baby, I um..."

"Told you not to talk," Perry snickers as I drag him the last few feet into the room and slam the door after him.

I'm not surprised as he instantly kisses me so hard, pinning me back against the wall beside the door, that I can only melt against him, trying my best to return it. I am surprised at the intensity of the kiss. The suddenly laid bare and open need of it. We haven't been this frantic to get into each other's pants in a while. If this is what happens after restraining ourselves from groping in corners all morning, then perhaps it wasn't all bad...

He positively devours my lips as his hands sneak beneath my shirts to slide up my back, ghosting over my skin, before dipping down to cup my ass possessively. I'm left gasping for breath when we finally break for air, tilting my head to the side as Perry merely moves on to assaulting my jawline and earlobe.

"Oh god, Perry, yes..." I gasp as his hands squeeze my ass. I start to slowly grind myself against him, earning a happy little grunt from Perry, as he slides a leg between mine.

His voice is a beautiful deep and rich tone as he purrs into my ear, "I know you're still not as timid as you were the first time I pinned you up against a wall, Violet. So put those hands of yours to work..."

His tongue traces my earlobe and I shudder again. I struggle to think clearly as his fingers dip between my ass cheeks. Oh god, I wish we had time to actually _enjoy_ our early lunch... Not that this wasn't fucking amazing but...

Finally I manage to snake a hand between us, knowing how short on time we are, and spend only a moment or two enjoying the feel of his flexing stomach beneath my fingers, before I dip down into the front of his scrubs, wrapping around his cock. I squeeze roughly as I start a brisk pace. Perry's instantly thrusting into my strokes, gasping into my ear, "Oh fuck, JD! Definitely less timid... oooooh god yes..."

He drops his mouth to lap over my collar bone, obviously testing out for the best spot, before he wraps his lips around a bit of skin, sinking his teeth in lightly and sucking hard. My strokes quicken on him even as I thrust harder against his thigh. I just know that he's marking me up on purpose. A bright, red mark that'll glare angrily at Dan every time he looks at me from now on today. Perry can be so damn possessive of me. But I don't really care. Because his fingers are now rubbing amazing circles between my cheeks. And his other hand is clumsily working at untying my pants.

Perry finally releases my neck only to attack my mouth again with just as much intensity as before, humming deep in his chest as his hips thrusts desperately into my stroking hand. The sheer frantic ferocity of all this is nearly overwhelming. He whimpers into the kiss in frustration as he can't seem to get my scrubs untied, not with my hand currently roughly stroking at his thick cock anyway.

My other hand clings to the back of his neck as he breaks the kiss, panting harshly as his mouth drops open, gaze meeting mine. The fire burning in those eyes... The desire burning for _me_... I'm left breathlessly staring back at him, back at those shining blue eyes.

And then he suddenly stiffens, eyes flashing shut. He squeezes at my ass, grunting quietly with each thrust up at my strokes. I take the hint, working furiously at his cock, as he manages to only mutter a quick warning deep in his chest, "Ooooh fuck, JD!" Before he comes, coating my hand, and presses himself firmly against me. Oh do I love the gasping little noises he makes as I squeeze out every last drop.

I continue to grind myself against his thigh even as he slumps against me for a moment. Not that he's liable to forget about me. This might be one of the few times that he's come first, but I'm definitely not interested in getting cut short by--

The door flings opens. The sound of it snaps Perry upright and back a step, just in time to have it smack him soundly in the face. "Goddamn it!" he swears loudly, staggering back a number of steps more. My hands slide out from the front of his scrubs as he does so.

It wasn't locked? Why didn't he _lock_ the damn door? We've fooled around enough at work to know that's definitely a top priority. And fuck!

"Here I thought I could trust you alone for five minutes there, Johnny."

I scowl at Dan even as I turn bright red. "I--I'm not a child, Dan!" I can't believe he... Shit, I can't deal with this! I can't deal with him just _barging_ in on us! "I can sneak off with Perry if I want to!"

"You mean if he wants to."

" _I_ dragged him in here! Me!" Dan opens his mouth again, oh my god why won't he ever shut up, and I interrupt him, "No! Just... shut up, Dan!" I snag the door and slam it shut again, too quick for Dan to stop me.

"What?!" Dan shouts through the door. "I can't watch?"

I give the door a solid kick before I point at it as I eye Perry still nursing his forehead. "And that--that's how you lock a damn door!"

"I was _slightly_ distracted at the time, Charlotte!" he snaps back at me, only to take a deep breath as he continues to rub at his forehead, "And as you said, you dragged _me_ in here, so it's partly your fault... possibly."

I restrain the urge to whimper and sink back against the wall again--why me?--instead reaching to bat Perry's hand away from his head so I can get a look at it. Thankfully it's nothing but a good knock to the forehead. I sigh as I meet his eyes, "You're fine."

"Is that your expert diagnosis there, Newbie?" Perry teases. I can't even muster the energy to pout back at him. I just slide my hand down his cheek. Perry's eyes soften as he reaches to cup my own face. "JD..."

I look away. "I'm fine. We're fine. Everything's fine."

"JD, just tell him to fuck off. You've told him to before--"

"And felt like shit afterwards. I can't... do that to him again."

Perry snarls. "He's done nothing but berate your sanity since the moment he showed up here. He deserves none of our patience. Certainly not this much."

I glance back up at Perry, shaking my head slightly against his hand. "He's my brother. He deserves all the patience I can manage."

The annoyance on Perry's face slides away as he lets out a long breath. A glimmer of worry flashes behind his eyes. "It's my fault. He's always thought I was bad influence on you."

Oh don't blame yourself for this, Perry... I try my best to smile at him as I tease, "But you are a bad influence."

He smiles just a bit back at me. "The worst of influence, yes indeed."

I brush my lips over his in a light kiss before sliding my hand from his face. "We should get back out there before he tries to unbolt the door." I turn to open the door, but toss a glance back at him as a real smirk slides onto my face, "And you so _owe_ me for getting off without me."

Perry cringes some as he looks actually contrite about it. "We were interrupted."

"Still _owe_ me." I waggle my eyebrows at him as I pull open the door. Mmm, I'll have to be sure to use that against him wisely later...

As we step back out into the corridor, Dan hastily leans against the nurse's station, obviously having just raced from the door to his current spot, as he pants. I roll my eyes at him and head over to Carla to collapse down onto the counter once more beside her.

She pats at the back of my head again. "We tried, Bambi. But Turk wouldn't stop staring at your door."

"I was concentrating on _not_ talking!" Turk immediately defends himself.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and _keep_ at that, Gandhi."

Turk makes a face at Perry, nearly sticking his tongue out at him.

"Whoa there, Coxxie, no need for the hostility towards Christopher. And you could learn a thing or two from his ability to keep quiet."

Turk snorts at Dan, instantly earning a smack to the head from Carla.

She then immediately turns to Perry, most likely to keep him from giving in to snarling back at Dan. "So are you two coming to the dinner tonight?"

And now it's Perry's turn to make a face. "Is that tonight?"

"What dinner?" Dan pipes up.

Why can't he ever keep quiet... I rub a hand over my face, propped up on my other elbow, as I mutter in response, "Some stupid seminar Kelso's been harping on for weeks now. Emergency Medicine's Continuing Education Seminar. Free food. Boring lectures. You wouldn't--"

"Free food! Totally in."

"Oh the old turf and turfed. Steak and glowing slides of dead people." Perry flashes a fake grin at Dan. "It is an evening _not_ to be missed, I'm tellin' ya Danny Boy. You should _so_ go with Turk and Carla."

Turk frowns at Perry. "You two _have_ to go too, ya know. And yes yes, I know it's hard to drag you guys out of your little love nest, but one evening in public won't kill you."

Dan's head immediately snaps toward Turk. "They don't go out much?"

Turk snorts. "Ever."

"Never?"

"We're in public _now_ ," Perry snarls. His shoulders square at Turk's accusations.

Dan opens his mouth but I quickly shut him up with a wave of my hand. So not the topic to egg Perry on about right this moment. "Yes yes, we're going to the stupid dinner. And _no_ you can't come. It's for _Doctors_ only."

Dan points at Carla. "She's going."

"Okay fine, no it's not, but you're still not going."

* * *

"Thanks for the jacket, little brother!" Dan plays with the suit jacket JD gave him, tugging at the sleeves and the collar, and preens in front of the hotel lobby's mirror. "I look so _professional_."

This whole day just gets worse and worse.

As he steps away, he instantly sidles up to a woman attempting to pass us by. "I'm a _doctor_ , you know."

She immediately scoffs at him and hurriedly continues on her way. Smart woman.

I can't help rolling my eyes at him. "Wow, Dan, are you _ever_ the ladies man."

"Stop telling women you're a doctor!" JD snaps at him.

"Oh come on, Johnny. I can't let you be the only one getting tied down to a bed tonight."

It's almost kind of adorable the way JD's cheeks instantly flush at the accusation. Because I've been threatening to cuff him to the bed for a few weeks now... I think he's far more interested in the idea than even I am. He's such a responsive, cooperative lover that I'd sort of hate to tie him down to one spot... but then again a writhing, squirming JD whimpering beneath me--

A sharp elbow to my side and I snap out of my daydreaming. Damn it, JD's rubbing off on me. And at the raised eyebrows from Dan, I'm pretty sure my thoughts were fairly obvious. I clear my throat as I struggle not to join JD in his continued blushing.

Dan frowns just slightly and waves a finger between us. "Okay. _So_ very disturbing. Not exactly a shocker but still disturbing. And therefore we will never speak of this again." He suddenly flashes a smile at JD. "So where's the promised free beef and hot nurses, Johnny?"

At least he made no horrific judgments at our combined embarrassment. Well, none that gave me the urge to sock him in the face.

Still, Dan slides a protective arm around JD's shoulders as he steers him into the large hotel ballroom ahead of me. My own shoulders slump as I watch the two of them, my own steps shuffling to a stop just inside the room filled with mostly empty tables.

If Dan won't stop opposing me... Hell, I could take an eternity of Turk glaring at me--although thankfully he has stopped and I think he's actually started to come around to the idea of JD and I--but can I stand up to actual family? Should I? I definitely don't know if JD can. No matter how many marriages she's sprung on their family, JD still idolizes his mother. If we don't convince Dan and he doesn't shut his trap when he goes home...

Fuck.

I jump at the sudden touch of a warm hand on my arm. I look down to see Carla smiling reassuringly at me. She squeezes my arm again. "Just give it some time, Perry."

I whimper quietly and shake my head, looking back over at JD and Dan. Dan currently has him in a headlock while dragging him over to apparently claim the closest free table near the bar.

This _so_ does not count as our first actual 'date'.

* * *

"Wait wait wait," Dan interrupts Turk. Dan swallows down a large chunk of his steak and waves his knife over at Perry and me as he continues to stare at Turk. "Are you sayin' you four have _never_ gone out on a double date before? But you're like best friends forever with Johnny, Christopher. How could you four not have gone out together yet?"

I pause mid-sip as I cast a frantic look over at Turk. Don't add fuel to Dan's fire, Turk. Please, please, please.

"Well, I um..." Turk casts a nervous glance over at me and then Perry, before wetting his lips as he returns to Dan. His voice leaps as he quickly shouts, "Could ya pass the salt please?!"

Dan snags the saltshaker, holding it against his chest, and eyes Turk suspiciously. "No. Answer my question."

Turk makes a face as he frowns, looking down and over at Carla, silently pleading for her to save him. I wonder if he's worried Perry will snap at him again if he doesn't stay quiet...

"We've been busy," Carla says smoothly over her glass of wine, shrugging nonchalantly. "And they haven't been dating for that long. They needed their space."

"Is that so..." Dan's frown deepens as he stares first at Turk and Carla, then over at Perry and me. Finally he relents and passes the salt over to Turk. His gaze shifts back to me. "Well then. I'm sure Coxxie is a blast to tear up the town with all night long. Eh, Johnny?"

"Oh, ye--yeah, we've uh we've torn up so--so many clubs and, um, raves and--"

"We've never been 'out'," Perry cuts off my frantic ramblings. He slices off a piece of steak and puts it in his mouth as Dan blinks at him.

Oh god.

"Never? Like, never? Christopher wasn't joking before...?"

"Nope. Never. Not one meal that hasn't happen at Sacred Heart or our apartments." He raises his eyebrows at Dan's continued staring and delivers straight faced, "I prefer to have him to myself, gagged and tied to my bed."

Turk instantly chokes on his drink.

"He's joking!" I squeak.

"Well, mostly joking..."

I shoot him with a sharp look and he has to hide the smirk sliding onto his face behind his glass of scotch.

So not helping, mister!

"Wow," Dan mutters, gaze shifting down to his plate. The frown that forms on his face actually looks... genuine.

I swallow hard and find myself saying quietly to him, "We just... We deal with people all day long. We'd rather just stay in."

Dan's gaze moves back up me again, eyes clouded with concern. "No, no Johnny. Don't you go spouting his words at me. I know better. You loved to wine and dine the ladies. You did. And you love the fancy restaurants and the little swan napkins. The not so fancy restaurants and the crappy food. The awkward social drinking and the even more awkward dancing. And you _would_ want to go do the whole dating bit. If any of this was up to you, that is."

I blink a moment at Dan. What stings a little is that he is partly right. I did... I did like all that. But same as everything else with this relationship, things with Perry are just... different. I didn't really miss the public dates. Not really. I don't think.

Perry glares at Dan from beside me, setting his jaw to control his urge to snarl him. As I stay quiet, though, Perry's gaze slides over to me, cooling as he meets my eyes.

I have to swallow and look away.

Finally, I manage to say to Dan, flicking my eyes up to meet his, "Yeah, you're right. I do like all those things. Usually. But they're not important any more. The song and dance of it. I don't need it."

"No. That's what he tells you."

"Oh don't you dare start on this..." Perry growls between his teeth at Dan.

I quickly rush on to keep them from having at each other. "I like staying in. _We_ like staying in. What's so wrong with that?"

"Because he doesn't want to be seen with you."

"What?!" Perry snaps.

Dan ignores Perry, continuing to speak about him in the third person, as he leans in closer to me. "He didn't touch you once today. Not once. Well, not until your groping session _alone_ anyway. He doesn't call you JD in public either. And now no dating? No dinners, no dancing, no public signs of affection? He _doesn't_ want to be seen with you."

"We're out in public _now_ you thick headed, son of a--"

"Only because you _had_ to be here," Dan interrupts as his gaze finally flashes to Perry.

Perry slams his glass down onto the table so hard that everyone--even Dan--jumps at the force of it. He doesn't say a word as he smoothly gets up and walks for the bar.

Fuck fuck fuck! Of course Dan had to stumble onto something that would actually strike both our nerves. Something we haven't exactly discussed. Fuck! I really don't care about the not dining out. I don't! Mostly. Because it _doesn't_ mean anything. It doesn't. What could it mean anyway? Nothing. That's what.

And how did he not break his glass?

"Dan!" Carla suddenly shouts, after watching Perry's hasty exit. "Just because they aren't cavorting around the city fondling each other, it doesn't mean he's in any way _embarrassed _about being with JD!"__

"Oh no?"

"No!" she yells back at him, getting up to follow after Perry.

That should be me getting up. Those should be my words. Fuck!

Instead, though, I collapse down onto the table and cover my head with my arms.

Really great job of being supportive and all, JD. Fantastic. Really stellar performance in the boyfriend department. If I should even call myself that... would he want me calling myself that? I don't know... because we never talk... we just, we don't talk about this shit. But that... that's just the way it is!

I can hear Turk smack Dan in the shoulder. "Dude, are you _trying_ to get Cox to kill you? Because you're doing a _bang_ up job, if ya are!"

"Christopher, I'm just calling it how I see it," Dan huffs. I tighten my arms around my head.

Turk snorts at him. "You have, like, no social skills at all, do you?"

* * *

I down another drink, taking morbid pleasure in the way it burns sliding down my throat, before smacking the glass onto the counter and motioning for another.

"Oh no you don't," I hear Carla admonish as she comes up beside me. She snatches my arm and drags me backwards away from the refilled shot. As I whimper and halfheartedly pull against her, she simply tugs harder. "There's no way we're adding any more liquor to this fabulous evening."

I huff at her as I continue to stare longingly across the room. "It's either get drunk or smash his face in. And I can't go to jail tonight. I have to continue to apparently manipulate JD into sleeping with me."

She snorts beside me. "I always figured it was the other way around, actually..."

My gaze finally slides over to her, raising my eyebrows. Of course she'd have us actually figured out... "You know me far too well."

"Trust me, I'm just as frightened by that as you are."

I bark a quick laugh as I wrap my arms around myself.

She keeps my gaze as she lowers her voice, "You know JD sees all the effort your putting into all this, right?"

And immediately I know she's not just talking about me not throttling Dan. As I shuffle in our quiet corner of the large hall, I manage to mutter, "I suppose."

"He knows who he's dealing with. He knows what he got himself into. Dan's not telling him anything he doesn't already realize. Dynamic wise." She dips her head to keep my gaze as I look down and away. "You know that too, right?"

I let out a long sigh and avoid answering her direct questions by asking my own. "The kid's never had a relationship that's lasted longer than a couple of weeks, am I not correct?"

"True enough, far as I know."

"And now we have Dan prodding his insecurities."

Her gaze hardens at me. "Perry," she snaps roughly. "JD has not once--not once!--said anything negative about you to me since this whole thing started. And trust me, he's complained about _every_ girl he's ever dated. Little things. Big things. He would talk to me, or Turk, or Elliot, if there was something bothering him. But he's been so... happy spending every moment he can with you. There's no way Dan's words will sway him even an inch."

I wish I was that confident.

"But he's family."

"So? My mother hated Turk."

I raise my eyebrows at her again. "She's dead. Dan's not."

"I can fix that."

She delivers it so flawlessly that I can't help a quick laugh. I flash a bit of a smile at her. "Oh don't deny me the pleasure."

Carla smiles at me. "Even if my mother was still alive, I'd still be with Turk. Because I love him. Family will always be family, and they can say whatever they wish--within reason--about my choices in life. But they're still _my_ choices to make." She tosses a glance over her shoulder toward our table--is Turk actually arguing with Dan? what a difference a few weeks make--before looking back at me again. "JD's always marched to his own drum. He does what makes him happy. Whether it's bad movies or dorky hobbies or snarky men with a soft spot for him."

I can't look at her. Instead, I watch JD as he finally uncovers his head to plead with Dan. As I continue to watch, I mutter quietly, "But Dan's right. We don't go out. I choose for us not to go out." And we don't talk. I don't like to talk. I'd much rather show him how much his company means to me... but is that enough? For someone who's _never_ managed to survive a long term relationship. Is that enough? "It's my fault."

* * *

"Please just stop, Dan!" I beg him, uncovering my head and lifting it up off the table some. "I get it. You don't approve. Message received. Now just... stop!"

Dan eyes me a long moment before he lets out a breath. "Fine. Fine, little brother, I'll stay quiet. For now. Just, one quick question--" Oh god now what... "--how are you two 'dating', exactly, if you've never been out on a date?"

I open my mouth to snarl at him again... but then I pause. Well, I mean, you don't actually have to go _out_ somewhere to be dating someone. Right? I'm over at his place most nights a week. We have hot amazing sex. We watch television. We have hot amazing sex. We entertain Jack. We have hot amazing sex. We order pizza. And when we're not at his place, or the extremely rare occurrence of my own place, well then we're at work. Which also usually includes groping and hot amazing sex.

Sure, there's not a lot of talking, not a lot of discussing our interests or our 'future' together, but that's just... that's just Perry...

Dan watches my shifting expressions. I would've thought, with my silence, that he would look more smug. But his expression drops to something akin to sad and apologetic, as he mutters while returning his attention back down to his steak, "Having his way with you whenever he wants is not dating."

I can't speak. I'd rather have Dan ranting nonsense at me than these quiet pieces of half truths that make my head spin.

"JD!" Turk gasps at me, tugging on my sleeve to get me to look at him. "You know I'm no huge fan, but you are _not_ Cox's... Cox's fuck buddy. There's just... That's not what he's up to!"

I swallow, trying to get my mouth to work, as I nod some at Turk. I manage to whisper, "I--I know." Before I look away and stare at my plate. 

It was stupid. It was a stupid idea. That wasn't why we never went out. It wasn't. I know that. I know it!

I think.

* * *

Oh no.

I frown as I watch the three men at the table go silent. Turk's glaring at both brothers in front of him. Dan's concentrating _hard_ on his food, though there's an air of smugness to his shoulders, even as he avoids looking at anyone. And JD... JD's staring down at the table, shoulders hunched, looking positively lost in thought. Hell, lost period.

Oh no no no.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath, gaining Carla's attention. Her head jerks up, following my gaze back to the table, but I don't wait for her as I weave between tables back across the hall.

Just as I reach our table, however, the lights in the banquet room flash off. The large room is instantly wrapped in darkness, before the slide show and podium lights flicker on.

The blasted lectures.

I don't care. They're meaningless drivel. If they contain anything out of the ordinary, Carla can fill us in later. Kelso saw us here. That's enough. There's no way we're sitting in the dark, giving JD time to mull over whatever the hell Dan last told him.

I reach for JD's arm, bending over beside him. My heart sinks as JD jumps at my touch. His head snaps around to look up at me. You surprised him, that's all, Per. I whisper into his ear, "We need to go. Now."

JD blinks at me. I can still make out the stormy-blue in his eyes in this dim light. He casts a look back further over his shoulder at the podium--oh joy, they're going to start off with car crash victims, the perfect after dinner entertainment--and then back around to his brother. "What about Dan?"

I could give a fuck about Dan.

I turn to Carla as she reclaims her seat beside Turk. "Can you two take Dan for the evening? We need to go."

Carla immediately nods her approval.

"Go?" Dan says before Carla can speak. "Go where? The carnage just started. And oh look, I think that was a boobie..."

I would've laughed at any other time at the way both Turk and JD snap around as one to see the latest slide.

Carla rolls her eyes and slaps Turk in the arm.

I hiss quietly at Dan as the speaker goes on over the microphone. "We have to leave. Now behave yourself with Auntie Carla."

"You can't leave. You have to stay here. The conference thing, whatever, it isn't done yet." He frowns at me and then looks to JD. "You don't want to leave, do you Johnny?"

JD stares at Dan a long moment before tossing his gaze up at me again. I swallow as the seconds tick by and he still doesn't speak. Unconsciously my grip tightens on his arm. Whatever he said to you, JD, whatever it was, just come with me, please.

Finally, JD nods and moves to get up.

"You can't ditch this and run already!" Dan snaps a little too loudly. A number of neighboring tables shoot annoyed looks in our direction.

As if I'm afraid of Kelso. Or Dan for that matter. "Watch us," I snarl at him, as I quickly usher JD toward the exit.

I more than half expected to be followed by Dan, to have to finally have it out with the man, but as no shouts or jabs followed us, I turn to look back as we pause at the door.

And I can't help the grin that slides onto my face.

Turk, still sitting calmly in his chair, nonchalantly has Dan locked in place, one of Dan's arms twisted back behind his shoulder blades. Dan writhes and squirms but only earns a further twisting of his arm. Carla leans over to give Turk a quick kiss.

I never thought I'd be so proud--or grateful--of Gandhi in all my life...

* * *

We don't slow down till we're out of the hotel and crossing the vast parking lot for Perry's porsche.

Why are we leaving? Why won't he let go of me? Why does he look slightly desperate every time he glances back at me?

What did I do wrong?

As we come up beside his car, he finally releases me to dig for his keys in his slacks.

"What's wrong?" I manage to murmur at him.

He pauses, keys in hand, and looks over at me. Worry and something else cloud his clear blue eyes.

What did I do?!

Then he looks away from me, reaching to unlock the car door. His voice is strained as he answers me, "We're not having this conversation _here_. No. No no, not here."

"What conversation?" I can't help asking.

Is he mad at me? Is he going home to plot how best to kill Dan and chop up the body? Is he done with me?

" _The_ conversation," he snaps at me, as if that makes it any clearer.

He jerks the door open. I grab hold of it before he can open it wide enough to slip inside.

I'm not sitting in a car silently wondering what the hell is going on. Even if I am flooded with happy thoughts every time I'm allowed in his porsche.

" _What_ conversation?" I press, catching his gaze this time.

He swallows hard as he stares at me. "The one... The one I think I'm a little late on having with you." His gaze drops from mine. "If whatever Dan said to you, while I was gone from the table, stuck as firmly as I thought it did..."

It is my fault.

Fuck.

I try my best to gloss over what Dan said without really revealing what had, well, stuck. "It... was nothing. More stupid assumptions about us. That's all."

Perry doesn't buy it for a second. "Such a horrible liar, JD."

It's my turn to look away from him. I can feel another blush overtaking me again. "It's still stupid..." I shuffle my feet a moment before I finally manage to say, "He questioned how we could be dating... if we never really _went_ on dates."

And I jump in surprise as I hear Perry bark a heartfelt laugh. I look up to see him shaking his head in amusement.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if he _ever_ leaves your mother's house." I blink at him and he actually smiles some at me. "JD, you and I, we did the stupid song and dance thing, the flirting and the pushing and the awkward looking, for three years. So when this--" He waves a hand between us. "--finally _happened_ , we weren't exactly starting on page one. And apparently Dan's never seen or been in or attempted something so... long term, as this."

Long term?

Sudden nerves, completely different than the ones that occupied me earlier, fill my stomach.

Somehow I don't think he's mad at me any more...

At my continued staring at him, he sighs and mutters under his breath to himself, "Never the way you picture it to be..." He pries my fingers off the door before slamming it shut again and stepping over to me. He points a finger at me even as his look continues to soften. "You should've told me you wanted to be wined and dined a little, Newbie."

"But I liked being locked away with you too much to complain," I answer honestly.

"Still, should've said something. I mean, yeah, I don't like sharing you with _any_ one else, especially when I could have you all to myself for an evening, but one night a week, or a couple nights a month, whatever, I can deal with that. Just us, or with Turk and Carla, whatever you want." His looks hardens in a flash as he adds, "No Barbie though."

I can't help laughing a little. He's _never_ going to stop calling Elliot 'Barbie' no matter how much she begs me to seduce him into doing otherwise... I do wonder if I could wear him down into going out to eat with Elliot some time...

"Thank you, Perry. I... I would like that." I smirk just a bit as I add, "A chance to show you off to the world..."

"Somehow I don't think any waiter will be staring at _me_ , Lilly."

I lean in closer, daring to slide my hand down his forearm and into his hand, threading fingers with him. "You'd be surprised..."

I melt at the tenderness that slips into his gaze. His thumb brushes slowly against my skin.

His shoulders square as he whispers, voice strong and serious, "JD, we don't... talk a lot. And that's my doing. I know it. And I'm sorry."

"You don't have to--"

He leans in close, nose nearly brushing against mine, as he cuts me off. "I mean it. I'm sorry. Because that's how it works with me. I'm not a... fan of the big conversations. I'm not. And I know you know this. I do. But still, you need to remember that just because I don't always say it, doesn't mean I don't think it, don't feel it."

I can't breathe. I can't... breathe.

I never really ever expected to hear him boldly allude to... allude to...

I never really thought...

I start to tremble as he reaches with his other hand to trace patterns against my free palm. He stays a breath away from me, eyes flashing, laid bare and open, as he continues, "John Dorian, we don't date, we don't 'go out' anyway, because I don't _need_ to seduce you. I don't need to pursue you, to woo you, to court you, however you want to put it. Because you're already mine." I suck in a sharp breath as he moves his hand to slide it around my waist. "And I'm already yours. Completely."

I would've fallen over right about then if it weren't for his arm around my waist. I can't manage to speak. I can't manage to think.

Perry Cox just told me he loved me.

Holy shit...

All I can do is bridge the gap between us, kissing him so soundly that he grunts happily and pushes me back against the porsche's door.

I can't believe... Did he really just...

Holy shit!

I move my free hand up to thread into his hair as the kiss lingers on and on. Oh god does he taste amazing, feel amazing. I can't take all this in...

When we finally break, I'm left gasping, half just for breath, half from... delirious panic, I guess is the best way to put it. Though it's more like delirious joy. Delirious, overwhelming, fucking incredible joy. I lick at my lips as I try to get my mouth to work again. But as he stares at me expectantly, gaze flicking down to my mouth and then back up to my eyes, all I can do is kiss him again.

Oh god, the taste of him...

When we break this time, I stay close, managing to take a deep breath before whispering against his lips, "Oh my god, Perry... I... I..."

He steals a quick peck to my lips before grinning against them. "If I had known it would make you _speechless_ for once, Newbie, I would've told you all that a long time ago..."

I actually giggle some in his arms, relaxing more so against him as he tightens his hold around me. "It is such a rare occurrence," I tease back. He simply grins wider.

Giddy. I think I feel giddy. And light headed. And utterly lost in those blue eyes staring at me. 

I take another deep breath as I try again to actually _react_ to him. My voice still comes out soft and breathless. "I am yours. I've been yours. For a long while. I... I..."

He cuts me off with another swift kiss, quickly whispering when he pulls back, voice low and filled with meaning, "I know."

I wish I could say it. I wish I could actually say it to him. But with his interruption, he gives me a way out, gives us both a way out, and I take it, for now.

It doesn't matter.

He said more than those three simple words could ever encompass all on their own.

I just wish I was a little more eloquent at this moment. But then again, he seems rather proud at my speechlessness.

I slide my hand down out of his hair along his neck and shoulder, flicking my gaze up to meet his. "I think I'm done parading you around in _public_ for tonight, though, Perry..."

"Most definitely," he purrs in agreement, reaching for the door once again.

* * *

I don't even get the door to my apartment open all the way before JD's grabbing at the front of my dress shirt, pulling me toward the bedroom. "Slow down there, Jessica. No need to rush. You have the rest of the night to do with me as you will."

"Exactly," JD says with a smirk, wagging his eyebrows at me.

Damn, does he look good. Amazing. Those eyes of his... ever since the parking lot... He's never looked so damn stunning.

His reaction to my words... my words...

I should have made myself more clear earlier.

I raise my own eyebrows as he immediately sets to work on unbuttoning my shirt, astonishingly quick and determined to get me stripped as swiftly as possible. I shrug out of the shirt only to instantly raise my arms for him to tug off the cotton t-shirt beneath.

I can't help laughing lightly as he struggles a moment with the belt to my slacks. "What _exactly_ are you up to, Anika?"

He finally manages to slide the belt from around my waist, deftly unzipping the slacks themselves and teasingly brushing one firm stroke against the front of my boxers. "Remember this morning?"

I don't even try to hold back the groan as he lets my slacks drop to the floor. "I didn't mean to leave you in the lurch."

"I know." He brushes his lips over mine, raising his eyebrows again, and flashing me quite the damn smirk. "But you still owe me."

I step out of my slacks and let him maneuver me back toward the bed, pushing me down onto it.

The control, the confidence in his moves... He's never been so... determined in the bedroom before. My cock leaps at the predatory gaze in his eyes as he straddles my hips. If this is what confidence does to him... I should have set him on more solid footing long ago.

He slides one finger along my chest, tracing muscles and ribs, as he deliberately licks at his lower lip. Oh god, do I love those damn lips... My heart skips at the contrast of the situation, at me in only my boxers while he's still fully dressed, the pale blue of his dress shirt playing off his stormier eyes.

His gaze meets mine and I instantly know what he wants. He's been quietly begging for it for weeks now. Oh shit, is he going to make me pay for coming without him this morning, but the new confidence encircling him makes my heart skip at the mere thought of him cuffing me to the bed.

"You are _far_ more kinky than I ever thought there, Jenna."

He leans down over me, pressing a long, languid kiss to my lips, before whispering against them, "Where are they?"

My heart skips again at his seductive tone. Oh hell, but this is going to burn so good... And what better way is there to _show_ him that I'm his? I wet my lips before gesturing over to the far dresser. "Bottom drawer. Back right."

JD nods and practically leaps off my lap and off the bed, flinging himself toward the dresser. I snort a quick laugh as he nearly trips himself up on my discarded clothing. He ignores me completely as he drops to his knees to dig for the handcuffs buried in the bottom drawer.

In anticipation, I slide more toward the center of the bed and shift back so he has plenty of room to cuff me to the headboard. I lift my arms up to grip at the headboard itself as JD stands and turns around with the cuffs in hand.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "If only you were always this cooperative..."

"Enjoy it while you can, Scarlet."

He chuckles at me, flashing me a beautiful, wide smile, as he climbs back onto the bed again. "Ooooh I intend to."

I can't help leaning forward to catch those lips in another kiss, drinking in the taste of them, before we part again. "Just so you know, there's a quick release on those cuffs. So don't go thinking you can tie me up here and walk off for a few hours..."

"Damn it, but then where's the fun?" he teases, before catching my lips again. I snicker softly into the kiss. He's sounding more like me every day... Dan would be horrified.

I nip lightly at his lips as he pulls back. He turns his head to slap one cuff around my left wrist. His gaze flicks back to me and my breath catches at the heat in his eyes. I reach above myself to help him weave the handcuffs through the headboard and back out, heart skipping again as he snaps in my other wrist.

"Mine," I hear him purr, even as he dips his head to kiss me again. Oh god yes, so very much his...

He's all grins when he pulls back, sliding down to the foot of the bed, to take in me and the handcuffs. As if he's never seen me half naked on a bed, his gaze rakes down body, only to slowly slide back up me.

I tease as he continues to stare, a smirk on his lips, "Don't be so smug, Emma."

"No one will believe I got you into those cuffs..." he mutters to himself.

I raise both my eyebrows at him. "And just _who_ were you planning on telling this to, Newbie?"

He instantly blushes a lovely shade of pink though keeps his smirk. "No one. Because they wouldn't believe me."

I roll my eyes with a snort.

JD slips off the edge of the bed onto his feet again. And immediately garners my complete attention as he slowly, deliberately unbuttons his shirt.

Oh god.

I watch intently as button by button he calmly opens up his shirt, revealing lovely patches of smooth skin as he works his way down his chest. I would have expected him to look nervous or self-consciousness stripping for me. And he is. A little. He's still that nice shade of pink. But his gaze lifts to steadily meet mine as he finishes the last button. Confidence. Sure of where he stands with me. Sure of himself. And oh god, so sure of the way I'll react to him, tilting his head at me while sliding that pale blue fabric off his shoulders and onto the floor.

I give a quiet grunt as he cups the front of his own trousers, squeezing firmly, before smoothly stripping off his slacks and boxers, letting both drop to the floor. My gaze immediately drops to his cock. Gorgeous and thick and standing at attention already. And then _my_ jaw drops open as he wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a deliberate stroke.

"Oh shit, JD," I gasp, my own hips rolling in response, as I twist my hands to cling to the metal links that connected the two cuffs. He starts to release his cock but I quickly shake my head at him, urging loudly, "Again. Oh please, again."

JD raises an eyebrow at me once more. He takes his cock in hand but doesn't stroke himself. Instead, he kneels on the bed again, sliding forward until he's beside my chest. Only then, with him close enough to see every shudder running through him, does he squeeze at his cock and slowly stroke his hand along the length. He gives a soft whimper as he does so and I give a low groan in reply. He pauses as he reaches the head of his cock, long enough for me to grunt, "Again."

Goddamn is this intoxicating. I'm the one tied up but he's still listening to my commands.

I groan for him to continue stroking himself, muttering "Again" every time he reaches the head of his cock, until he's trembling beside me, thrusting up into his own hand with each stroke.

Not wanting him to get too far ahead of me, on his last stroke I lean as far toward him as I can with the cuffs as I murmur, "Fucking gorgeous as hell, JD."

His eyes flicker back open, meeting my gaze. Beautiful stormy blue eyes... He dabs his tongue at his lips as he reluctantly releases his cock. I whimper and tug slightly against my restraints. Oh god, I want to kiss those lips...

He stays out of reach though, ignoring my whimper, and instead reaches over to finally slide my boxers off. Okay, nearly as good. I suck in a breath between my teeth as my cock springs free. I prop my legs up some, trying to call attention to my cock, but instead JD reaches to smooth my legs down flat against the bed again, urging them further apart. His gaze meets mine as he settles between my thighs, leaning over to press a kiss to my hip. My cock leaps but he ignores it. His lips brush soft, wet kisses down my thigh, picking a haphazard route, first kissing here and there down the center of my thigh, only to shift to flick his tongue out against my inner thigh.

"JD..." I groan low in my throat, as I slide my thighs further apart. He just smirks up at me, continuing on his way down my leg. He licks at the back of my knee, sending a shiver through me, before nipping at my calf. His hands slide down to brush fingertips against the bottom of my foot, just barely too light to be ticklish, and then switches to firm rubbing, massaging his way from my ankle to my toes. He spends just enough time on my foot, wonderfully rubbing at the arch, to send me into low humming, before he shifts to my other leg, giving that foot the same treatment, even as he kisses and nips and licks his way up my left leg.

I don't think I've felt so goddamned pampered in quite some time.

He's not missing one inch of skin as he moves his way up my calf and thigh. Finished rubbing at my foot, he slides his fingertips lightly up my skin behind his kisses.

I watch with rapt attention as he inches his way back toward my cock. Fingertips that brush up along my inner thigh send me into a shudder as they just barely ghost out of reach of my balls. He grins up at me as he continues the tease by brushing those fingertips up along my stomach, tracing around without touching my cock.

"Fuck, I knew you'd make me pay..." I whine as I arch my back.

"Patience, Perry," he positively purrs at me. Goddamn do I love his confidence.

He continues his trail on past my hip, lavishing attention along my side and ribs, as he opens one hand to rub his palm across my stomach and chest. As he comes up my side, his hand rubs smoothly over my left nipple, but he doesn't move to tease at it. Well, tease more than rubbing that damn palm against it.

"JD..." I can't help the whimper that escapes my lips as he moves on along my shoulder and up my left arm. His mouth is so close, moving up my arm cuffed up above my head. He flicks his tongue out against my elbow and continues his way upward.

I twist my head to keep him in sight. A glorious shiver runs down my spine as he reaches the handcuff and circles the outer edge of it with his tongue around my wrist. I grip tightly at the handcuff's links and let out a moan as he does the same treatment to my right wrist.

"So kinky," I mutter under my breath.

JD grins down at me as he straddles my chest--oh fuck, I can't help arching, that ass so close to my cock--to better reach my right arm. He flicks his tongue along the underside of my upper arm and purrs again at me, "You know you love it."

Those lips. Those lips are far too close. I quickly thrust my head forward, pulling on the cuffs, to catch his lips in a deep, full, desperate kiss. I bite at his lower lip and he immediately opens his mouth to me. Mmm, the taste of him...

I grunt in disapproval when he pulls back from the kiss, licking at his own lips. He bats his eyelashes at me coyly as he kiss along my shoulder and collarbone. "Not done yet, Perry. Not done yet taking stock of what all is mine..." Then he slides his teeth against my neck, picking just the spot, before biting down and sucking hard.

Oh my god.

My cock goes rock hard. I moan _loudly_ as he works to expertly mark up my neck with what I'm sure will turn into a bright red hickie.

Confident and possessive.

Oh shit, I am rubbing off on him.

I shiver when he finally releases his hold on my neck, lapping at the bit of skin he no doubt just turned red, before he continues on down my chest. To my annoyance, he lifts himself up off me, rather than slide lower to rub that ass of his against my forgotten cock. Still, as he kisses a teasing line toward my right nipple, I can't help admiring his ass raised up in the air, bobbing slightly as he shifts lower still down my chest.

"Oh fuck," I suddenly gasp, as JD first roughly nips at and then swirls his tongue around my nipple. He wraps his lips around it and sucks hard, earning a deep groan from me. He releases my nipple and kisses his way across my chest to the other one.

My whole body is positively humming with pent up need to touch him, to taste him. And I am so damn hard that I'm fairly positive that I'm going to burst the moment he actually, finally touches my cock.

I groan again as he wets my left nipple only to blow against the skin, sending another shudder down my spine.

I roll my hips forward, arching my back, begging in every way I can manage. "JD, please... enough torture..."

He pushes himself upright and stares down at me from his perch hovering above me on his knees. A wide, seductive smirk slides onto his face again as he reaches down to brush fingertips across my chest. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

And I burst into slightly pained laughter. "Oh god, I knew it was coming. Eventually. All those nights I teased you mercilessly... But damn, Newbie, you're far too good at this." I take a deep breath, continuing to meet his steady gaze. "I am so fucking hard, JD..."

His gaze dips from my own, sliding down my body and eagerly taking in my cock, before flicking up to my wrists. "Can you roll over onto your stomach in those things?"

I raise both my eyebrows at that question. He's not going to give in to me? He's going to keep ignoring my cock? He wants to... tease at my backside now? I shrug off a flicker of an idea of what he _might_ be driving towards. Naw. Naw, he's never shown any interest in... But what if he is... asserting himself tonight? You going to leap over that hurdle there, Per?

You going to let him?

I jerk on the cuffs, wetting my own lips with my tongue, and twist some before shaking my head. Not happening, Newbie. "You _want_ me on my stomach... then I have to get out of these cuffs."

JD's gaze suddenly looks uncertain. He stares at the cuffs as he swallows nervously. As if afraid to uncuff me.

Does he seriously think he'll lose all his control over the situation if I'm not tied down?

I give a soft whistle and his gaze jerks back to mine. "Marsha, don't go timid on me now. I'm _all_ yours tonight, whether I'm handcuffed to the bed or not. So get to deciding who's topping tonight before I pass out from all the blood rushing southward at your goddamned amazing seduction this evening. Okay?"

His eyes widen at my obviously guessing where he was headed tonight--damn but I had no idea such confidence would get him thinking of _that_ \--even while the smug smirk returns to his face. His voice drops as he raises his eyebrows back at me. "I've already _decided_ who's topping..."

I can't help it. My heart skips at the returned fire in his eyes. He actually... He actually really wants to top... And I really don't think I want to stop him... at all... in the least. Not tonight, anyway.

He leans forward and hits the quick releases to the handcuffs. I submissively stay put to keep his mind at ease, though I do turn my head to catch his lips in a devouring kiss. He hums happily into it, rubbing his hands up and down my sides. When he pulls back, he purrs against my lips, "Roll over."

"Yes sir," I half tease, wagging my eyebrows at him and earning a snort of laughter from him, before flipping over onto my stomach. I struggle a moment to resist the urge to grind myself against the bed--fuck I am so damn hard, I doubt I would've lasted more than two second buried in JD's tight ass anyway--and concentrate on situating myself instead, shifting my thighs apart and folding my arms beneath my head on the pillow.

There's a long moment of silence before a slightly stunned JD mutters behind me, "Okay, _now_ no one will believe me..."

I chuckle and shift to look over my shoulder at him. "Get to work there, Ginger. Before I decide otherwise..."

His grin at me turns goofy rather than seductive this time and I have to chuckle again, sliding one hand out from under my head to give his thigh a smack.

"You have a _really_ nice ass, you know," he suddenly compliments me.

And now I'm actually laughing as I slap his thigh again. "Less admiring, more preparing."

"I can do both at the same time." Then he surprises me as he leans down to catch my lips in a deep, full kiss--mmm, yes...--before he continues to lean over toward the nightstand for supplies.

God, I hope he preps me quickly, because I really _really_ want to come, and soon. I don't care how much I ache tomorrow.

All hope of a quick stretching session from JD fades as he slips further down my thighs so he can trail kisses down my spine, parting my ass cheeks with those delicate fingers of his, and continues on down with his kisses. He tongue snakes out when he reaches his goal, swirling around the puckered entrance before thrusting partly inside, and I just about nearly come.

"Oh shit, JD!" I whimper _loudly_ , thrusting my hips forward to pin my cock against the bed. "I'm not--I'm not gonna last if you tease me any more. I swear. I am just _too_ fucking hard. Too goddamned good at it..."

JD huffs at me, though I can hear the slight tone of pride in his voice, "You've teased me far worse. But fine. Okay. No more teasing. Since you're being so _good_."

I snort at him, watching a moment as he uncaps the lube and slicks up his fingers, only to turn my head and moan into the bed as he wastes no time, almost clinically working one finger up inside me. Oh fuck, it's been so long... so long since I've been even _remotely_ interested in this... I groan louder and shift to prop my ass up some as he adds a second finger, gently but steadily stretching.

It's only when he adds a third finger that he finds my prostate. The sharp shudder of pleasure is nearly overwhelming as it washes over me. "Oooooooh _fuck_ me..."

"That's the plan," he purrs behind me. God, what a dorky, nerdy, sexy man.

He slides his fingers free and I really truly can't help the whimper of protest that escapes my lips as he does. I can hear him grappling with the condom. I close my eyes and struggle to prepare myself for what's coming next. Deep breath. Relax. God, how can I relax when I'm so fucking hard.

As he leans over me, just pressing the head of his cock against my ass, he lowers his head to kiss at the back of my neck. Light, soothing kisses. Oh fuck, the contrast is amazing. Even as he sinks his thick, hard cock into me, he keeps at the feather soft kisses. The sensitivity of those kisses... so John Dorian.

I close my eyes and melt into the bed as JD sets a slow, steadily building pace. At first, he waits for indications of discomfort from me, but when all I do is moan loudly in encouragement, he quickly gives in to his own need to pound into my ass. His kisses to my neck shift into long lick and sharp nips of his teeth as his pace quickens.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck yes! There! Hit there!" I suddenly cry out, as he finds my prostate again with his cock. I start to thrust my ass back against him, urging him to fuck me harder, faster, and oh for the love of god from that _exact_ angle. My voice comes out in gasped whimpers as I huff, "Yes yes yes yes..."

"Shit, Perry, I can't believe... can't believe..." he rasps into my ear, flicking his tongue out against the earlobe. "You are _so_ fucking tight... So. Fucking. Tight." His control begins to shatter as he latches onto my hips with a vise-like grip. He buries his face against the back of my neck, panting harshly into it, as he frantically pounds into my ass. "Oh god... ohgodohgodohgod..."

So ready to come. So beyond fucking ready to come. Ass lifted up off the bed some to thrust back at JD's cock, I snake a hand beneath and simply wrap my hand around my own cock. JD buries himself inside me, raking over my prostate, and I come.

"JD!! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck me so goddamned good, oh fuck..."

He's not at all prepared for how tight I clamp down on his cock when I come. He cries out with a "Holy fucking shit, Perry!" as he practically claws at my sides in a desperate attempt to thrust into my ass twice more before he comes with a keening, "Oooooooooh god..."

My hand and stomach and this section of the bed is covered in pulse after pulse of my own come. But I don't care. So don't care. I collapse down onto the bed, JD quickly joining. I listen to both of us struggling to catch our breath. JD's head is still buried against my neck. The light weight of him all down the length of my body is actually kind of... nice.

As we both slowly come back to ourselves, JD shifts some on top of me, and I quickly reach a hand to stop him from moving just yet. "Stay put. Stay put."

He hums into my neck and presses a kiss to my skin. "Softy..."

I grunt and relax again underneath him. "Your fault."

My heart melts as I can feel the grin he presses against my neck.

* * *

It took a lot of pouting and prodding, and finally a wonderfully rough and rushed quickie before Jordan arrived with Jack, to get Perry to agree to come with me back to my apartment.

I wasn't exactly looking forward to it either, but I knew we couldn't ignore Dan for the rest of his week in town. Besides, we owed Turk and Carla for keeping him from interrupting us last night. It's only fair to release him from their care as soon as we're able. No need to torture Turk and Carla after doing us a favor.

I pause at the front door, shifting Jack in my arms, and take a deep breath.

I'm not even that nervous. I should be more nervous. I was more nervous yesterday. But I'm not today.

A smile slowly forms on my face as I stare at the doorknob.

Perry kept muttering under his breath about my new astonishing confidence. Last night. This morning. But it's all because of him.

I know where I stand. I know... what I want. And I know I'm wanted. Completely. All of me. And I get it all in return. I can't... I can't believe the trust he handed me last night. With his words. With his body. I never expected...

I tighten my hold on Jack.

There's no force in the universe, not even my brother, that can make me doubt this for even a moment now.

I _know_ this is right.

Because he loves me.

Because I love him.

Jack grows bored with watching me and shifts in my arms to rest his head against my shoulder. I melt just a little bit at his trust in me as well.

I look up and back down the hallway. Perry shouldn't be that far behind us. He was just going to park the car. But again, I suppose I can't blame him for dragging his feet a little. Dan was just _so_ much fun.

I reach for the doorknob and start to shoulder the front door open.

But I pause as I hear Carla snap, "Did you think about _nothing_ the whole time you were locked up in JD's room last night?"

"Mostly I thought about donuts," Dan answers, and at a huff from Carla, adds, "There's no food in there. I was hungry."

"You ate three steaks last night."

"And?"

Carla sighs and I can hear the couch creak as she probably collapses down onto it. "Tell me the truth, Dan. _Why_ do you have such a hard time accepting JD and Perry? I mean, I can understand _concern_ on your part, I can, but not this... attempt to manipulate him into _leaving_ Perry."

The room goes silent. Jack stirs in my arms and I quickly bounce him a little to be sure he lulls off again. I snap my gaze back to the door blocking my view of them as Dan finally speaks.

"He's supposed to be the normal one."

I blink at that and Carla shares my confusion with a surprised, "JD? Normal?"

He huffs at her. "Well, no not _normal_ normal, but ya know, the one with a good job, good friends, good life. He went to college. He has his own place. He has his own... _life_ ahead of him."

"So Perry distorts your idealistic view of who JD is? Because he's not marrying a hot nurse and having two point five kids with her in their white picket fenced home?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... JD can date a dude. I don't care about that. And he's always been... a little off anyway, so no big surprise there. But Coxxie?! There can't be anything... _there_ between them. Coxxie isn't capable of it."

"Says you. Who's what... spent a sum total of maybe three days with the man? All together?"

"More or less, but that's plenty long enough to figure him out."

"It takes _years_ to figure out Cox, Dan! Ask anyone who works at Sacred Heart. And why do you think they're only just _now_ together? It took them this long for a reason. JD had to figure Perry out, had to confront him on it. Cox has a lot of barriers around him. Because deep down he _is_ a good person. A good person who has been hurt far too many times. I promise you--I _swear_ to you. Cox is _not_ using JD. Just to give in and be with JD is a sign of 'weakness' from him. He wouldn't do that without _feeling_ something for JD." 

I really do love Carla.

Dan doesn't reply. The room stays quiet until she finally growls and I can hear her getting back up onto her feet.

"Fine. Dig your heels in deeper. But you'll feel like a complete _ass_ when you realize how very wrong you are."

Again, Dan doesn't reply. Well at least he's learned to shut up once in a while. Unless Carla's finally had it and I didn't hear her gag him...

"Patricia, _what_ are you doing?"

I jump and struggle to keep hold of Jack as I look over at Perry coming up to us. "I, um, I..."

His gaze narrows on me and I can feel myself turning pink.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

He stares a moment longer before rolling his eyes and reaching to finish opening up the door. "Allow me, Annabell."

I flash him a grin--least he didn't press me out of whatever I was eavesdropping on--and step into the apartment to find Dan moping in front of a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table, Carla trying to busy herself in the kitchen itself.

"Honey, I'm home!" I shout.

Carla turns around with a roll of her eyes even as she smiles at me. "About time you two--sorry three--showed up."

"Hey little brother." Dan says as he brightens some, before he eyes Jack still in my arms. "You kidnapped a child?"

"He's mine, you idiot," Perry sighs and slips past me to Carla.

"Spawn of Coxxie?" Dan says with a tilt of his head as I come up beside him still seated at the table. "I didn't know he had a kid."

"Yeah, well, Perry's life is not exactly an open book. And this is Jack, by the way."

Jack stares from his spot against my shoulder down at Dan. Dan reaches a hand out to him, "Well, nice to meet ya there, mister."

Jack eyes him a moment longer, before reaching a hand out and taking hold of two of Dan's fingers. He babbles a string of baby words at Dan before releasing his hand.

Dan blinks and tilts his head. "Oh really now?"

"He just knows a couple words. It's a good sign though. He doesn't usually babble at people he doesn't like. Kind of like Perry."

Dan snorts but I let it slide.

"Sorry we ditched you last night. But we... needed to talk, alone. I hope you had fun with Turk and Carla though."

"Oh yes, lovely bunch. They locked me in your room. Till about half an hour ago. Oh, and I'm stealing your cheerleader porno. Well, your _female_ cheerleader porno. Dude, that's a crazy collection under your bed. Does Coxxie--"

"Shush!" I gasp at him, turning bright pink. "Fine, whatever, take them all. Just, shut up."

"Thanks!" He glances down at Jack. "And you are in serious trouble, my friend, if Coxxie and Johnny are your role models."

I ignore him and turn around for the kitchen as Perry pokes his head out, "JD, could you _stop_ showing off my only son to your bumpkin brother and let me feed him before we trek back to my place?"

"Aww, Daddy's getting grumpy, Jack-y! Grumpy grumpy Daddy!" I bounce Jack in my arms, who squeaks and reaches out toward Perry, as we step over to him. Then I waggle my eyebrows at him as I add, "Must be time for his _lunch_ too. Though we had a _big_ breakfast."

"Mmm, it was a nice breakfast," he mumbles, eyes flashing with interest, as he steals a quick kiss from my lips while hefting Jack out of my arms. As we part, he smiles wide at Jack. "How about some _Cheerios_ , Jack-ster?"

"CheerCheer!" Jack cries out.

Perry chuckles as he goes to fetch the bowl of dry Cheerios from Carla. "Yes indeed."

I sigh as I turn back around, intending to raid my room for more supplies to bring to Perry's--and to see what damage Dan did to it--but then stop as I spot Dan firmly staring at me. Oh no, now what? Not that it matters. I could positively float to my bedroom at this point.

"Something... wrong?" I ask when he continues to stare.

"No..." he mutters under his breath, finally looking down and away at his bowl of cereal. "No. _Nothing's_ wrong..."

I almost feel sorry for him. For the doubt that's now creeping into his what was firm and solid footing. But it's about time he _saw_ something between me and Perry and really took it in.

Maybe he won't hate Perry forever. Maybe he'll come around like Turk did.

But I don't really care.

Because I love Perry. And he's my choice to make. Even if it turns out to be the wrong one.

Because it's _my_ choice.

I give Dan's shoulder a squeeze as I pass him by on my way to my room.

 

END


End file.
